ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 1853 (25th October 1999)
Plot Melanie is jogging around the Square when she witnesses Steve being smacked in the mouth by a random passer down Turpin Way. She comforts him and cleans his face before becoming a little agitated on what people might think if their saw together and leaves him after being reassured all is fine. The blissfull wedding couple to be, Barry and Natalie, are looking forward to their day ahead of examining a wedding dress for Natalie. Meanwhile, the Mitchell family are still going stir crazy on the whereabouts of Grant, especially Peggy who can't think of anything else. Pat is astonished to discover that Roy has agreed to pay for both transport and Natalie's wedding dress for the big day. She demands he backfires his promise, concluding they simply can't afford it. Enrico chases Sonia around the market like a love sick puppy and is confused when she gives him the cold shoulder. Mick is looking forward to the trip to Brighton, and Nina persuades Sam to consider going along. Natalie and Barry are shell-shocked to discover the increasing prices on the plans they consider for their wedding in the shop. However, all is well when Natalie falls in love with her wedding dress, after keeping a suspense Barry nervously waiting for an answer behind the curtain. Ricky returns from Manchester to help out at The Vic after the events with the Mitchell brothers. He shares a heart-to-heart with Pat having visited Bianca and Liam while up north, telling her he feels a little sad that Bianca seems more confident in herself and happy, and that he isn't apart of it no more. Roy checks the accounts, after the bollocking of Pat. The statements prove no more that Pat was right all along. Nicky isn't happy that she's on the receiving end of a nagging Enrico after Sonia gave him the brush off, and Beppe teases Gianni on Jackie. Lisa visits Phil in the hospital and tries her best to get through to him or get any kind of pleasant conversation. He fails to open up and gently tells her to go home. She later opens up to Mark that she wishes to be Phil's everything. Nicky tells Enrico that she thinks Sonia secretly has a crush on him, he doesn't exit the restaurant quick enough to find his Juliet leaving Nicky with instant relief. Dot tells Mark that she believes Pauline and Jeff may be secretly courting. Sam goes to pick Courtney up from the creche to discover that Grant has already been and gone. She rushes to the hospital with pride and happiness to notify Phil, who doesn't share the same emotion. Sam promises that it's her turn to do her bit for the family, and she will find Grant. She makes a steady exit for Stansted Airport after being notified that's where he's heading with the help in hand of Beppe. Billy becomes a less fortunate visitor of Phil's when Phil hands him a load of cash to pay off his debts to Milligan and Frater and tells him to get as far away as possible from him. Ian is bitter when Melanie tells him she's spending Cindy's death anniversary in Brighton, without him. Irene gets jealous when Troy spends the night with a lady friend. Peggy is over the moon when she discovers the news of Grant's existence, but less infatuated to be told that Phil knew he was alive all along. Barry and Natalie can't bare the news when Roy tells them he's unable to fund his promises. Sam and Beppe are sent on a wild goose chase around the airport in search of Grant. Beppe spots him making an entrance through the departures area, calls his name, and Grant cheerfully waves goodbye with Courtney in his arms as the doors slide shut and Beppe looks on with a grin. Cast Regular cast *Beppe - Michael Greco *Grant - Ross Kemp *Sam - Danniella Morgan *Phil - Steve McFadden *Peggy - Barbara Windsor *Jamie - Jack Ryder *Natalie - Lucy Speed *Barry - Shaun Williamson *Roy - Tony Caunter *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Terry - Gavin Richards *Irene - Roberta Taylor *Gianni - Marc Bannerman *Jackie - Race Davies *Nicky - Carly Hillman *Sonia - Natalie Cassidy *Melanie - Tamzin Outhwaite *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Lisa - Lucy Benjamin *Mark - Todd Carty *Dot - June Brown *Nina - Troy Titus-Adams *Ricky - Sid Owen *Mick - Sylvester Williams *Steve - Martin Kemp *Billy - Perry Fenwick *Courtney - Carissa & Josephine O'Meara (Uncredited) Guest cast *Troy - Jamie Jarvis *Enrico - Francois Pandolfo *Shop Assistant - Sarah Redmond *Creche Worker - Cathryn Sherman *Security Guard - Philip Hazelby Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public *41 Albert Square - Living room *Bridge Street *Bridge Street Market *First Til Last *Turpin Way *Giuseppe's - Restaurant *87 George Street - Living room/kitchen *Walford General Hospital - Phil's ward and corridor *Walford Creche - Play area *Stansted Airport *Unknown Bridal Shop Notes *Last appearance of Grant Mitchell until 24th October 2005. *Last appearance of Courtney Mitchell until 27th March 2006 and final appearance of twins Carissa and Josephine O'Meara in the role. In her next appearance, the character would be played by Megan Jossa. *A secretary in Stansted Airport is uncredited despite having lines of dialogue. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: Can Phil be right - is Grant alive, and if so where is he? Will Billy pay off the loan sharks? *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 17,800,000 viewers (3rd place - combined figure including repeat). Category:1999 episodes